danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Enemy
Onigiri Drop All enemies have a chance of dropping Onigiri. Should we include it in every single Enemy drop, or should we write a statement in the Enemy page saying that all enemies drop Onigiris? --bewnt 00:12, 1 December 2008 (UTC) I think we should put that in the Enemy page, but "big" enemies in Hill Country sometimes drop 2 Onigiris. I've tested it. No, It was not another enemy behind it. We should mention that in their pages. Bildramer 14:33, 27 December 2008 (UTC) : Has testing been done to show whether Big enemies can drop exactly one onigiri? We know it can drop 0 or 2, but 1? I'm thinking of the best way to incorporate it into the individual enemy page (best would be to write "2 Onigiris", but might be confusing). --bewnt 15:58, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Credits On some enemy pages, we have Credits sections, containing stuff such as "ODBF for the Collective Field Guide" and "One run through Grassland X from Yonder" (and more recently, Tolneir). Should we leave the credits there? In my opinion, I don't think there's a need to "leave your mark" on the articles you did research for, since there's already the article History people can look at. Still, I would like to hear what everyone else feels about this. --bewnt 10:08, 30 November 2008 (UTC) *I don't think it is necessary to write down any credits in the article. I don't mind about adding some on the discussion page or the user page. Or we might create a credits entry, however i'm against this possibility too!Steamx 18:14, 30 November 2008 (UTC) *I'm not sure. If they did the research, they probably deserve it. But if it has o go, then it goes. --Yonder 00:41, 1 December 2008 (UTC) :I don't think we should put credits on the article pages. I vote for creating one big Credits page. On this page we first thank all the wiki authors in general (but not by name) by placing a link to . Then we thank all people who have helped to aquire and collect some stuff, which we used in the wiki. We do a section for each game and for each of those we make a long bullet list (sorted alphabetically by name) of people and their contributions. And of course we mention that this list is presumably not complete. --Justme2 16:03, 1 December 2008 (UTC) :Btw: is there any chance that we finally agree how to do an answer on a talk page? Using the bullets (*/**/***/****/...), or using indention (:/::/:::/::::/...) or using the horizontal line (----) ? I really hate the bullets, because they are pretty bad if you want to do an answer with more than one paragraph.--Justme2 16:03, 1 December 2008 (UTC) :: I suppose it's a matter of personal preference - I used bullet points in the past because it's easier to differentiate amongst replies, especially when everyone replies with the same indentation. You do have a valid point about the paragraphing though. Oh, and please, no horizontal lines (the Request for Admin being an exception). Horizontal lines can easily be muddled up with 2nd level headers ( 2nd level header ) - 2nd level headers are used to separate different topics for discussion in the talk page. --bewnt 16:17, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Range of Sight Is there a way to find out the "range of sight" from enemies? (What I mean with that is that when you step into the Range of Sight of an enemy, it chases you and attacks.) --Yonder 22:34, 10 December 2008 (UTC) : Also, is there a Range of Sight for stickman characters? --Yonder 22:39, 10 December 2008 (UTC) :: First, range of sight belongs to the Character page, under Artificial Intelligence. Secondly, yes we do need to find the range of sight, and see if there's any correlation with weapon range. Thirdly, stickmen have no range of sight because they do not move (a stickman moving towards an enemy = suicidal). --bewnt 03:08, 11 December 2008 (UTC) :::They, in my opinion, do have a Range Of Sight (the characters). When enemies are far away, they will stand. If an enemy gets close, the stickmen attack. Also, is it needed to find the Range of Sight for enemies?--Yonder 17:56, 11 December 2008 (UTC) ::I was saying that unarmed characters (i.e. stickmen) do NOT have a range of sight. As for armed characters, I feel that it's them that has the Range of Sight, as opposed to enemies having range of sight. Still need research though. --bewnt 00:59, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Enemy EXP The following values are actually measured. We know how to calculate the other values for each level, but do not enter those values, if you didn't really measure them in the game. This purpose of this list is to prove that the formula is correct. Enemy EXP (complete) Carefull! Order is changed in contrast to above. --Justme2 23:18, 27 December 2008 (UTC) * Has the peak LVL and EXP all been verified by yourself, or by a credible/reliable source? Additionally, did you research the EXP values at every single level? The table looks good, except that the background should be black. --bewnt 12:50, 31 December 2008 (UTC) *: No! They are all based on the theory and one or two values from above, which don't leave another possibility open. It's still not completed. Look for the 1-EXP-cols. Therefore we still have to continue the work from above. Also I want to compare it to the japanese wiki. --Justme2 12:58, 31 December 2008 (UTC)